Guidelines
(Insert introduction here.) Starting Stats Each district of the city is massivly different. They live, grow-up, and eat differently, everything about them is different, that's why it's obvious that their starting stats would be different. Light: The Light district is wealthy, and cultured. Magic is a part of their daily lives. Every child is taught in arthemitic, magic, and swordsmanship at a young age. Although real combat is not a common thing here, they hold duels and tournaments often. *90 Health *10 Luck *15 Agility *14 Elemental Skill *12 Physical Skill *8 Weapons Skill *15 Magic Skill *20 Elemental Energy *40 Stamina *25 Mana *The choice of one of the following: Summon Ethereal Bow, or an Ornate Rapier. *The following techniques and abillities: Punch/Kick, Blinding Flash, Magic Missile, Mana Shield. Dark: Buildings cramed tightly together, narrow alley ways and unlight streets fill the Dark district. The Dark district lies in the shadow of the Ferronautus mountain range, that seperates them from the Fire district, smog and smoke billow over that mountain range, and block out the sun over the Dark district, it is always night, there. The streets are empty and quiet. Crime runs rampant, along with demon worshippers and cultists. *100 Health *14 Luck *12 Agility *10 Elemental Skill *12 Physical Skill *15 Weapons Skill *5 Magic Skill *25 Elemental Energy *45 Stamina *15 Mana *The choice of one of the following: A .32 Snub Nose Revolver, a .22 Berreta, or a Sawed-Off Shot Gun. *The following techniques and abillities: Punch/Kick, Luckbane Hex. Fire: The smog filled industrial Fire district, make it's citizens physically resillient, and the slaving in the mines and factories make them strong, and slow. They are known for their bad Luck. *130 Health *5 Luck *8 Agility *12 Elemental Skill *15 Physical Skill *10 Weapons Skill *10 Magic Skill *35 Elemental Energy *45 Stamina *25 Mana *The following techniques and abillities: Punch/Kick, Overhanded Strike, Smoke Blast. Water: The Water district is mostly underwater, a multileveled, massive, glass-walled compound. They make their money through poaching the endless bounty of the sea with their powers. They distain magic, and instead imbrace technology to it's fullest. They alter their bodies in strange ways, gene splicing, forced mutations, piercings, and aesthetic surgeries. They dance to flashing lights and loud thumping music, aided by various pills. *110 Health *13 Luck *13 Agility *15 Elemental Skill *12 Physical Skill *10 Weapons Skill *4 Magic Skill *30 Elemental Energy *45 Stamina *5 Mana *The following techniques and abillities: Punch/Kick, Aquae Vitae. Wind: Lying in the desert is the Wind district. Many people cover their entire bodys in white garb, stained beige by sand, and the frequent sandstorms. They harvest their energy from the violent gales of wind. Constant civil unrest makes the Wind district dangerous, fire fights can break out between hostile political factions at any time. Dogfights are commonplace above the city, between these factions. These harsh conditions have made the residents strong and fast. *100 Health *10 Luck *14 Agility *13 Elemental Skill *10 Physical Skill *14 Weapons Skill *10 Magic Skill *20 Elemental Energy *50 Stamina *20 Mana *The choice of one of the following: A Bolt-Action Rifle, a Hunting Shotgun, or a Percussion Revolver. *The following techniques and abillities: Punch/Kick, Whirlwind Speed. Earth: Built on the surface of and deep into a mountain, on the edge of the desert, the Earth district is home to a large, stocky, and muscular people, stubborn and quick to anger. They mine for valuable gems, and precious metal, and sandstorms blast against the district's ancient stone face. *140 Health *11 Luck *7 Agility *8 Elemental Skill *17 Physical Skill *13 Weapons Skill *7 Magic Skill *20 Elemental Energy *65 Stamina *10 Mana *The choice of one of the following: A Battered Scimitar, a Stone Maul, or a Hunting Shotgun. *The following techniques and abillities: Punch/Kick, Overhanded Strike, Stone Armor. Nature: The serene Nature distrct, waterfalls pour from rooftops, almost every surface is coated in moss or ivy. The people of the Nature district are tall, and thin, without any body hair, they walk with a careful delicate stride, and coexist peacefully with the deer, elk, and rabbits that live there. They distain violence, and embrace magic, and the elements. *90 Health *12 Luck *13 Agility *15 Elemental Skill *9 Physical Skill *5 Weapons Skill *14 Magic Skill *30 Elemental Energy *50 Stamina *25 Mana *The following techniques and abillities: Punch/Kick, Grasping Roots, Magic Missile, Mana Shield. Lightning: The Lightning district is home of tall slender white buildings, that withstand the constant brutal storms by advanced design and a magic aura. Most of the people in the Lightning district are kept in cryo-chambers, under a permanent stasis, their magical energies being harvested constantly, to feed the districts mana vats, which are used for delves into advanced magic and science. The chosen few, who are not sent to the cryo-chambers are pale, frail boned, scholars, with little pension for morals or ethics. *80 Health *7 Luck *10 Agility *11 Elemental Skill *3 Physical Skill *16 Weapons Skill *16 Magic Skill *25 Elemental Energy *35 Stamina *45 Mana *The choice of one of the following: A Magi-Rifle, or a Percussion Revolver. *The following techniques and abillities: Punch/Kick, Arc Electricity, Magic Missile, Mana Shield. Each character also starts with 10 Power Points, to use as they see fit. Power Points Power Points are how you increase your attributes, and learn many new skills and attacks. Once you spend them they are gone forever. With 1 Power Point can get you 1 Luck, Agility, Elemental Skill, Physical Skill, Weapons Skill, or Magic Skill. 1 Power Point can also be converted to 5 Elemental Energy, 5 Stamina, 5 Mana, or 10 Health. Leveling Up XP is either obtained through fighting or training. XP Goals #0/500 #500/1100 #1100/1800 #1800/2600 #2600/3500 #3500/4500 #4500/5600 #5600/6800 #6800/8100 #8000/9300 Once an XP goal is met, your character can level up. Leveling up 1 through 10 gives you 5 PP every time you level up. 10 through 25 gives you 10 PP. Fighting Fights and battles are an important part of this wiki. This will cover the basic rules of combat. Each character only has a specific number of Actions they can preform per-turn in battle. The standard number of actions is 3. Your Agility is divided by 10, and rounded to the nearest number, this is your Agility Modifier, which is then added to the standard number of actions. If your Stamina reaches zero, your Agility Modifier is no longer counted, returning you to 3 actions per-turn. When a character makes an attack on an enemy we first see wither the character hits the enemy, this is done by entering the characters name a number of times equal to his or her speed, and the oppenents name a number of time equal to his or her speed, into a randomizer. If the opponents name came out first the attack missed, but if the character's name came out first the attack hit. Once an attack hits the amount of damage it does is calculated. The techniques Low Damage (or LD) is multiplied by the character's skill in that class of attack (Physical; Hand-to-hand attacks, and melee attacks. Weapon; Guns, bows, laser cannons, ect. Elemental; Attacks that use your characters elemental powers. or Magic.) then rounded to the nearest whole number, the same is done with the High Damage (or HD). The range of the HD minus the LD is divided by 5, to get the Interval. The Interval is added to the LD, then the LD is added to the interval x 2, then the interval x 3, ect. until you return to the HD, that set of numbers is put into a randomizer, twice. Along with a number of Criticals equal to luck plus skill in class of attack, minus their opponents luck, divided by 10, and rounded to the nearest whole number. Critical Damage (or CD) is decided the same way as LD and HD. When a character has 1/6 or less and is hit with a critical, a randomizer is set up, containing: Head, Body, Right Arm, Left Arm, Right Leg, Left Leg. Which ever body part is hit weakens related stats for the rest of the battle, and the target can suffer permanent damage to that body part. (ie: Loosing their arm, massive facial scaring, ect.) If you defeate a character you are given the option to kill or spare that character, unless over 1/4 of their health is done in damage past 0, or if the character is defeated with a critical to the head or body. Each attack takes an attack specific number from it's related stat, wither it hits or misses. Elemental attacks take energy from Elemental Energy (or EE), Magic attacks take energy from Mana, Physical attacks take away from stamina, and Weapon attacks take away from the weapon's Ammunition. If a character runs out of it's stat, attacks of that class can not be used. Example: A charcter we will call Nero, is fighting another character called Thrax. Nero's stats are: *Health: 45 *Agility: 8 *Luck: 8 *Elemental Skill: 4 *Elemental Energy: 100 Although this isn't all of his stats, this is all of what is needed for this example. We will do the same with Thrax: *Health: 60 *Agility: 4 *Luck: 2 *Weapons Skill: 7 Nero is going to use this attack: Example Blast: *Class: Elemental *Cost: 20 EE *LD: 2 *HD: 3 *CD: 5 To find out if Nero's attack hits we could put Nero's name into the randomizer 8 times, and Thrax's name into the randomizer 4 times, then run it, but since 8 divides nicely into 4, we can put Nero's name in 2 times, and Thrax's once. Nero was chosen by the randomizer, therefore his attack hits. Now to calculate the damage we multiply Nero's Elemental Skill by the attacks LD (4x2) getting us a working LD of 8. Now we do the same for the HD (4x3) getting 12 and the CD (4x5) giving us 20. To find how many Criticals Nero gets we add his Luck: 6 to his Elemental Skill: 4 giving us 12 then we subtract Thrax's Luck: 2 from that number giving us 10, we divide that by 10, and he gets the chance of hitting 1 Critical. This is what we put down in the randomizer to find the damage: 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 four times each, and 20 only once. 9 was chosen by the randomizer, so Nero does 9 damage to Thax. Knocking Thrax down to 51 Health. And we can't forget to take away the cost of the attack from Nero's Elemental Energy. Now, it's Thrax's turn. He's going to use a weapon. Some weapons and attacks have special effects, like this one: Example Shotgun: *Class: Weapon *Ammunition: 6 *LD: 2 *HD: 4 *CD: 5 *Effect: The weapons inaccuracy removes 1 Agility when trying to attack with it. Since Thrax is going to attack with this Weapon this turn, it temporarilly removes 1 Agility from Thrax's 4 Agility, leaving him with 3 Agility. Since Thrax's Agility has droped we can no longer have Nero's name in the radomizer twice, and Thrax's once. We have to put Nero's name in 8 times and Thrax's 3 times, because 8 does not divide evenly into 3. Nero was chosen by the randomizer, this means the attack misses, but Thrax still looses 1 Ammunition.